Second Chance
by amrice101
Summary: When Logan decides to kill himself, his guardian angel makes him a ghost so he can see the horrible mistake he made. Will hearing his crush's confession make him want to live once again?


**This is one of the most random, where the hell did this come from, stories I'll ever write, seriously. Sorry if it isn't that great…I'm half asleep at the moment.**

**I might continue this, I'm not sure; I am in middle of doing A LOT of other things, so it may have to wait if I decide to do so or if anyone really wants it ;D **

**Disclaimer!; I oooooown nothing! Not even BTR ): **

* * *

Logan Mitchell didn't want to live anymore.

Yes, a very depressing thing to say, but it was the sad truth.

He felt unloved; un-needed. He truly felt like a waste of everyone's space and time.

So what if he could solve a few algebraic equations and was a human dictionary? Did people really need a person like that in their lives? No, and that's why he felt like just ending it all.

Could he give heartfelt speeches like Kendall that could lift anyone's sprits? Nope.

Could he protect the people he cared about with his intimidating muscles like James could do? No.

And lastly, could he light up any room with just a perfect smile and simple hug? Nope, only the boy he would always long for, Carlos Roberto Garcia, could do such a special thing.

Carlos was the one person Logan both envied and loved. Logan was jealous of how easy going and charismatic the little Latino could be with anyone he met, but he also couldn't help but love that feature about Carlos either.

The only thing he could really wish for now was that he could have Carlos with him right now, under his sheets, holding him close to his chest, wiping away his salty tears and telling Logan how much he loved him, but, in this reality, none of that would ever happen to the genius . . . he wasn't meant to be happy, in his opinion.

That being said, he downed the whole bottle of Advil's, took a quick sip out of the water bottle on his nightstand and laid down, ready to fall into an eternity of darkness and sleep, never to see his secret love, best friends, or pathetic life again.

* * *

"Hey, Logan, hellooooo? Logie …why aren't you waking up? Logan . . . Loges, LOGIE!" The brunette's eyes flashed opened at the sound of Carlos' voice but were quickly closed trying to adjust to the lightning change. Once they were ready, his eyes opened back up and looked around the room he was in. It was the room he and Carlos shared, everything being the same. His chocolate eyes scanned the room for the source of the voice, noticing that he wasn't in his bed anymore, but standing in the middle of the cluttered room. He looked over to where his bed was, to see a hunched over Carlos, crying, sobs shaking his body. _Why is he crying? _Logan questioned right before he started to make his way over to his bed. On the way, he realized that instead of walking . . . he was somehow floating. Logan's eyes bulged out of his head as he finally came to the conclusion of what was going on.

He was a ghost and Carlos was crying over his dead body.

Carlos was the one to discover him.

Logan tried to go over to the boy and comfort him, but every attempt of trying to wrap his arms around his best friend failed.

"It's not going to work Logan." Logan whipped his head around to see a man, about his height, dressed in all white with a sad smile on his face and angel wings coming from his back. The angel's voice sounded very familiar but Logan couldn't tell where he heard it from.

"Who a-are you?"

"I'm your guardian angel, Logan and I've come to tell you, you have made a horrible mistake." The pale teen quirked an eyebrow at his 'guardian angel', before asking the man to explain.

"That boy over there, I believe his name is Carlos, has lost the love of his life, and now has tons and tons of guilt on his shoulders; maybe if he would have just told you he loved you sooner, maybe you may have not done it." The angel said solemnly, letting the words sink into Logan's big brain. When the pieces finally clicked in his head, his jaw slacked and he fell down to the ground, hoping, _praying,_ that what he heard wasn't true.

Carlos was, in love with him? No, that couldn't be right! It just couldn't…

"Hey Carlos, have you seen Logan any-, Oh my god, what's going on!" Logan turned his head to the doorway to see his two other best friends standing there, literally frozen by shock.

Logan wanted to tell his friends everything was alright and not to worry, but his words just flew in the air, never reaching their ears. The angel just shook his head as he flew over to Logan, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm telling you Logan, they can't hear you." Now that the man was closer to him, Logan could distinctively tell who the angel was . . .

It was his father; he hadn't seen him since the heart attack he had about 5 years ago, leaving Logan and his mother heart broken.

"D-Dad? You're my angel?" Logan's father gave his shoulder a squeeze and smiled down at his son, before letting out a sigh.

"Yep, and I've been watching you and the rest of the guys for quite some time; just to make sure everything's been going fine. I've notice how depressed you've been feeling and I thought this may help." Logan tilted his head in confusion and quirked an eyebrow at his dad, wondering what exactly he was talking about.

"What do you mean Dad?"

"You were supposed to die from taking all those pills. But, since I'm your angel, I decided to give you a second chance; to show you that your friends really do care, even if you don't think they do. If after what you see soon, doesn't convince you they really do love you, you may come with me to heaven."

Before Logan could respond, he heard a strained cry come from the direction of his bed. Both Logan and his dad turned to see what has going on.

James had his arms around Carlos waist while Kendall was trying to pry the Latino's hands off Logan's cold, lifeless body but Carlos wasn't letting go for anything. With further examination, Logan could also see the huge droplets of tears falling from Carlos' now puffy eyes and red face.

"**_NO_**! LEAVE ME ALONE, I-I NEED TO WAKE L-L-LOGIE UP!"

Carlos screamed for the entire world to hear, trying his best to get out of his friend's grip and be with the person he cared about the most.

"Carlos, their's nothing for you to do! H-He's dead, I didn't feel a p-pulse just a sec-"

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE! I CAN'T LEAVE H-HIM! **I LOVE HIM**!" At this point, Logan was crying into his father's shoulder, tears streaming down his transparent face, knowing that what he did was a mistake.

"D-Dad?" Even though it was slightly muffled, Logan's angel still managed to hear him.

"Yes son?"

"I-I can still back, right?"

"That's right, but are you 100% sure? I don't want you going back and then killing yourself a month later. If you do die, I can't give you another chance."

Said boy bit his lip as he thought about what would happen if he went back. Would he and Carlos be able to be together? What would everyone think of them? Would they- wait . . . why should he care? Almost all of his life, he's been wishing for Carlos to feel the same way for him and now that he does he's questioning their future? _'Wow', _Logan thought said to himself, _'I can be such an idiot sometimes…'_

"Yes, I'm sure dad. I wanna be with Carlos . . . I love him." Logan's father smiled warmly at him before untangling himself from their hug. He looked right into his son's eyes that resembled his wife's greatly, making him tear up a bit.

"And he loves you too Logan, don't forget that. You see what he's trying to do to wake you up."

"Yep, he's so . . ." The angel just smiled and finished for him, "Special?"

"Yeah, that's the word." Logan said quietly with a small smile on his face before going back to the topic at hand, "So, what do I have to do so I can go back to my body?"

"Just close your eyes and you'll be alive in no time." The pale boy nodded his before squeezing his eyes shut.

"Thanks dad, I owe you."

"No problem Logan, just promise me this; I don't want to see you again like this for at least another 50 years."

Logan smiled fondly and giggled before saying, "You bet. Bye dad, I love you."

"Love you too Logan and good luck. Always remember, I'm here for you, no matter what."

* * *

"GUYS, SERIOUSLY, **LET ME GO**! I-I CAN WAKE HIM UP!" When Logan heard the familiar voice shouting near him, his eyes snapped open to come almost face to face with the love of his life, tears falling from his flawless face.

"C-Carlos?" Everything seemed to freeze at the sound of Logan's hoarse and timid voice. Tears stopped streaming down the Latino's face as he locked eyes. Eyes he never thought he would ever get the chance to see again.

"Logie, are you really awake? Or am I . . . ?"

"It's me Carlitos. I'm so sorry for-" He didn't get the chance to finish because his breathing was being cut-off by Carlos' bone-crushing hug, tears once again streaming down his face, landing on the loose fitting shirt Logan was wearing.

"D-Don't you ever t-try and do s-something like that again! Why w-would you do that Logie?" Logan's heart broke into pieces when he heard the pleading in his voice, knowing that he was the cause of it all.

Logan wanted to answer Carlos' question, but he didn't know how to say it. _I tried to kill myself because no one will ever love me. _Should he just say the truth or say it was all an accident?

"I-I tried to kill myself because . . . no one needs me. I feel like I'm just a waste of space and I just do nothing." He hated the dreaded silence that filled the air, wanting, needing someone to just break it, and who better than Carlos.

"B-But, that's not true Logan and you know it! Y-You're my best friend, and I'd probably still be in 7th grade if it wasn't for you. ...I love you Logie, my life wouldn't be the same without you. A-And, if you didn't wake up . . . I don't know what I've would have done. . ." Carlos whispered the last part, not knowing if the look of shock on Logan's face was good or bad.

All of his doubts were erased when he felt Logan's cold hands cup his flushed cheeks and brought their lips together, a blissful sensation taking over both of their bodies. The kiss was slow and sensual, them both trying to make it last, like if it was the last kiss they would ever share; they were both hoping it wouldn't.

"I love you", Logan said against Carlos' warm lips, "and if you say you'll be with me and put up with my boring personailty-" "You're not boring Logie; not to me." Logan smiled at the Latino's sweet comment, giving him a warm smile and a peck on the lips before continuing,"I'll never try to kill myself again, okay?" Carlos looked directly into Logan's eyes and nodded.

"I promise Logie, I'll never hurt you. I love you."

"I love you too Carlos, that's all I needed to hear." That's all they both said before reconnecting in a kiss that promised a future, a hectic, undetermined future at that, but still, a future together.

* * *

**Well, I wrote this a few days back in the middle of the night and did some revising and now I'm posting it! :D I think this came out pretty well for writing it at 2 o'clock in the morning. **

**Okay, leave me a review and tell me if you liked this, if it was weird or whatever! I also want to know if you think I should leave it as this or continue. If I did continue, it would revolve around Logan's suicidal thoughts, Carlos comforting him and maybe a little hint of Drama ;D I don't know, its all a maybe! **

**But yeah...bye! :)**

**~Angel**


End file.
